


Music for Gryffindors

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Courage, Embedded Audio, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fights, Fire, Fun, Gryffindor, Hero Complex, Honor, Lions, Music, Playlist, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life.” ― Winston S. Churchill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music for Gryffindors

  1. **House of Fun** / Madness
  2. **Lion** / Hollywood Undead
  3. **Youth** / Matisyahu
  4. **Golden** / Parade of Lights
  5. **Jai Ho** / A. R. Rahman
  6. **We Are the Champions** / Queen
  7. **Brave** / Idina Menzel
  8. **Holding Out For a Hero** / Jennifer Saunders
  9. **Honor Him** / Hans Zimmer
  10. **I Love Playing With Fire** / Joan Jett  & The Blackhearts
  11. **The Hellcat Spangled Shalalala** / Arctic Monkeys 
  12. **Hero** / Chad Kroeger
  13. **Break the Rules** / A. R. Rahman
  14. **Lion** / Disciples
  15. **Be Brave** / Modest Mouse
  16. **Heart Like a Lion** / Rebelution
  17. **We Could Be Kings** / A. R. Rahmna  & KT Tunstall
  18. **Courage Is...** / The Strange Familiar
  19. **Don't Rain On My Parade** / Glee Cast
  20. **Enjoy Yourself** / Guy Lombardo
  21. **Cat People (Putting Out Fire)** / David Bowie
  22. **What I'm Fighting For** / Matisyahu
  23. **We Won't Run** / Sarah Blasko
  24. **Fluorescent Adolescent** / Arctic Monkeys
  25. **Red and Black** / Les Miserables
  26. **Love Alone is Worth the Fight** / Switchfoot
  27. **Abigail, Belle of Kilronan** / The Magnetic Fields
  28. **That's My Bitch** / Portland Cello Project
  29. **Let's Get Radical** / Gogol Bordello
  30. **Heart of Courage** / Two Steps from Hell
  31. **How to Save a Life** / The Fray
  32. **Gold Lion** / Yeah Yeah Yeahs
  33. **Blood** / Sparklemotion
  34. **Battle** / Hans Zimmer
  35. **Brave** / Jhene Aiko
  36. **Dare You to Move** / Switchfoot
  37. **Perfect Plan** / Sarah Jaffe
  38. **Brave** / Sara Bareilles
  39. **World on a String** / Frank Sinatra
  40. **The Call** / Regina Spektor
  41. **Savages** / Marina and The Diamonds
  42. **Courage to Grow** / Rebelution
  43. **Forever Young** / Madness
  44. **Choose Me for Champion** / Rasputina
  45. **The Lion Sleeps Tonight** / Lebo M
  46. **You Don't Have To Be Afraid** / Kaki King
  47. **Right Before Your Eyes** / Hoobastank
  48. **Honor (theme from "The Pacific")** / Hans Zimmer
  49. **The Wind That Shakes the Barley** / Solas
  50. **Forces of Victory** / Gogol Bordello
  51. **We Are Young** / Fun.
  52. **Shake It Out** / Florence + The Machine
  53. **Won't Back Down** / Fuel
  54. **Some Nights** / Fun.
  55. **Superman** / Five for Fighting
  56. **Heroes** / Ewan McGregor, Nicole Kidman
  57. **Hero** / Enrique Inglesias
  58. **Love This** / Cosmo Jarvis
  59. **Warriors of Heaven and Earth** / A. R. Rahman
  60. **My Heroes** / Kimya Dawson
  61. **Ruby Red** / Heather Nova
  62. **Jolly Roger** / Adam  & The Ants
  63. **Gay Pirates** / Cosmo Jarvis
  64. **Fools Rush In** / Bow Wow Wow
  65. **Hold Out For A Hero** / Frou Frou
  66. **A Candle's Fire** / Beirut
  67. **God Be With You** / The Cranberries
  68. **Wrecking Ball** / Glee Cast
  69. **Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)** / Florence + The Machine
  70. **One More Time With Feeling** / Regina Spektor
  71. **Gryffindor Rally Cry** / Ministry of Magic



[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/gryffindor)


End file.
